The present invention relates to power generation equipment using sunlight, and more particularly having a solar cell panel which rotates according to motion of the sun.
The power generation equipment may catch sunlight efficiently by the solar panel and may raise power generation efficiency xe2x80x9csunlight chasing equipmentxe2x80x9d. For example, the embodiment indicated by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-301420 is an example of this kind of power generation equipment. An end part of the solar panel in this embodiment is supported rotatably by a horizontal rotation axle, other ends are connected with a projection tip part of an operation lever of a perpendicular cylinder. Operation liquid is provided in a heating chamber arranged under a mount which enters into the perpendicular cylinder. Inner pressure of the perpendicular cylinder corresponds to the pressure of the operation liquid that expands in response to the radiant heat of the sunlight. Therefore, if the pressure of the operation liquid increases, the inner pressure of the perpendicular cylinder will increase and the perpendicular cylinder will elongate. Also, the solar panel rotates at a fulcrum from a level state to an inclined state.
However, since the stroke of a piston rod as the operation lever is not adequate, a solar panel may only rotate at a very narrow angle. Moreover, since the radiant heat of the sunlight changes by the sun, the solar panel may not follow and rotate by the sun correctly.
The first object of the present invention is to provide a solar cell panel fully utilizable until the sun rises in the east and sets to the west. The second object is to provide a solar cell panel directed toward the sun (especially south) and to follow the sun changing to a supine state slowly. The third object of this invention is to be usable at any season. The fourth object is to offer the equipment with durability and save on parts as much as possible. The fifth object is to be able to allow a level support stand to support the equipment while rotating smoothly. The sixth object is to be able to discontinue use of the solar cell panel and the level support stand at night and save power.